Sweet Little One
by DWoNnOnLy
Summary: Draco and Ginny were secret lovers. She tells him she's pregnant and he leaves. Harry sort of plays the father to her son. Three years past and Draco returns, who will she choose?
1. Chapter One:  Meet Adonis M Weasley

**Summary: **Draco and Ginny were secret lovers. One night she becomes pregnant and for an unknown reason he tells her to get rid of it and leaves her. Three years later he is reunited with Ginny and his son. However, in the mist of Draco being gone, someone has taken his place as father. Harry Potter; could she choose in the end?

**My Sweet Little One**

**Chapter One**

**Meet Adonis M Weasley**

She stared at it, stunned.

Shock, confusion, anger, and humiliation flashed though her body in a total of thirty seconds. Her mind was spinning rapidly and her body started to shake slightly; a voice whispered inside of her that everything would be fine but she didn't listen to it. Slowly she sat down on the floor, still staring at the counter in front of her. She wanted to ask it, why? Why would it want to lie to her, to make her believe that this would happen to _her_?

_There's no way it could lie,_ the voice whispered to her again, _the potion always tells the truth. You should know. _

All the queasiness she felt, the lack of energy, the sudden urge to eat everything in sight; all it was because of this? She was too young, too innocent, and too _scared_... Or she should have been at least. Starring at the counter still, she felt oddly calm. She knew she had to tell him and even if he didn't care or didn't try to help her, she knew what to do. She was pregnant. It wasn't at random. It wasn't at fault. It was his and hers. A child forming in her belly because she secretly loved him and that love was enough for her to feel confident that everything would be all right.

She closed her eyes and willed it to be the future already, wanting to see that he would take her in his arms with the promise of forever and utter happiness. Opening her eyes and staring at the vivid pink potion, she knew it was possibly far from the truth. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly looked up to the clock and realized it was almost time for her to see him again.

She smiled meekly remembering how this had all started in the first place.

"_What-" she screamed, flushed red. She was interrupted when a hand clamped firmly over her mouth and dragged backwards into a room. Once she heard the door click, the sudden shock was gone and her brain kicked in. Thrusting her elbow backwards she knocked thee person in the ribs, causing them to double over. Once she was let go, she turned around quickly, wand already at the perpetrators throat. _

"_You have three minutes to tell me exactly why you decided to grab me before I curse you into oblivion,"_

_she hissed, her demeanor surprisingly calm. _

"_Holy shit, Weasley," a gruff voice, "just give me a second. Three minutes is hardly enough time to recover from being elbowed that hard!"_

"_Malfoy," she laughed, "I should have known. What trying to get back at my brother and Harry? I'll have you know kidnapping me would not only get them pissed it would get you _killed."

_Still hunched over, his hands rested on his knees as he looked up at her. He looked at her wand before slowly lifting his gaze and starring her straight in the eye, as if he were probing. Feeling it had gotten too quiet, Ginny tighten the grip on her wand and dug it a little deeper into his head. He only smirked._

"_If you don't tell me what you want, Malfoy-" she began, eyebrows furrowed._

"_What I want, Weasley-" he almost purred as he took a step further, his hand gently pushing her arm away from his head. He was towering before her, a smirk still on his lips. Ginny unconsciously swallowed, her nose breathing in a deep musky scent surrounding him causing her heart to skip._

_She cursed inwardly. _

_Draco's eyes were dancing as he starred into hers. "Weasley," he repeated again licking his lips as he dipped slightly closer to her face. "What would you say if I said I wanted you?"_

_That did it. Despite her confusion, she had waken up at that and threw a hex on him, causing him to stumble back trying to cover his eyes. It was a little hex Fred and George had come up with when they were younger and wanted to run away quickly without ever being seen, they called it the "Flashing disappearance." It only lasted thirty seconds and it wasn't long before Draco was staring at her again, slightly miffed._

"_Hmm," she smiled, "still want me?" She walked out of the room after that, his face of utter amusement painted in her memory._

The door creaked slightly louder that night as she walked into the room with her heart beating rapidly. Once she closed the door, arms snaked around her waist. The deep musky scent surrounded her again and her heart soothed itself, slowly as she listened to the breath in her ear. She unconsciously licked her lips, her hands dropping over to his.

"Ginerva," she could hear him smile, "you made me wait. You silly, silly witch."

He spun her around, pushing her against the door. His lips hovering over hers causing her to feel the familiar rush of warmth spread through out her body, her heart picking up once again; this time in excitement. She softly sighed, starring into those handsome steel grey eyes. Her hand reached up, pushing up his bangs gently. She smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning into the touch.

"Missed me?" she murmured, suddenly remembering why she shouldn't be enjoying this moment so much. Her heart sank a little as he smiled before kissing her wrist.

"Too much," he answered, watching her now. He leaned back, eyebrow raised slightly, "Something wrong?"

She starred at him, pausing. In the last half hour, she had rehearsed and rehearsed what she would say to him. Looking at him now, his eyes so soft and his body so strong and comforting she just decided to spit it out. "I'm pregnant," she said, hearing her voice sound surprisingly shaky. She swallowed as he stepped back, a mixture of emotion playing out on his face. What could he be thinking?

It was quiet for a moment before he reached behind her, the door clicking in a hauntingly loud sound. "You can leave now," he whispered next to her ear. Her eyes widened and her jaw fell slack. "Oh and Weasley, if I hear one word of that child being mine. You can be assured-" he starred her straight in the eye, touching her cheek gently "-I will kill it."

She sucked in a breath, shaking. "How _dare_ you?" she hissed, shoving his hand away from her face as tears formed in her eyes. "This is your child, Draco and I-"

"I don't care," Draco interrupted, his voice soft and his stare hard. "Just get out."

Her face flushed and she pursed her lips, feeling herself break. "Have a nice life, Malfoy," she spat leaving him there, the door slamming behind her as she left...

**Three Years Later**

The light poured in from the window, lighting up the room and causing her to wake up. Moving slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled as she felt a little figure cuddle closer to her. With a little arm still wrapped possessively around her, she knew she couldn't really move or else she'd wake him. Taking her hand, she gently brushed away the dirty blond locks, watching his features change. She kissed his forehead and gently began to rub his back, loving the way he sounded as he started to whine. He rubbed his eyes before looking up at her, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Mommy," he mumbled, rubbing his face into her breast. "I'm tired."

"I know sweets," she gently pushed him back, "but we've got to wake up early. Grandma wants to make your pancakes today remember?"

"Pancakes," he mumbled, stretching, "pancakes yummy, mommy."

She giggled. "I know, even better after brushing your teeth!"

"Ew," he wrinkled his nose and rolled away from her, "no way!"

"If you don't brush your teeth, what would your Uncle Harry say?" she asked lightly, poking him in the stomach. "Do you want mommy to tell him not to come over any more?"

"No, mommy!" He looked up at her shocked. Her heart melted at his that-would-be-the-meanest-thing-in-the-world expression. "Mommy that's mean!"

"Then go and brush your teeth!" she mocked sternly.

"OK," he scrambled out of bed before rushing into the toilet, it wasn't long before Ginny heard the water faucet running. Smiling and slightly relieved she had the whole bed to her self again, she stretched out and sighed. She only got a relax for a moment before a sudden cry of "Owie!" caused her to jump out of bed and go running into the bathroom.

"Adonis Weasley!" She gasped, "What are you doing?" Adonis had toothpaste all over his face and hands and she couldn't help but smile as he pouted at her, relief pouring into her.

"Mommy toof-waste bite me!" He whined, stomping his foot on the stool. "So- so I bite him back and it went ever-we-where!"

"Oh dear," she mocked, smiling.

He pouted again. "Mommy, owie," he whined once more, putting his hands up.

"Oh," she smiled as she leaned forward and grabbed a towel nearby to wipe his face. She rubbed her nose against his and smiled, "better?"

He smiled back, "All better!"

"Good, now let's get cleaned up and changed so mommy can get you over to grandma's. Even Uncle Harry should be there! Are you excited?" She pinched his nose and he giggled before grabbing her hand.

"Go mommy," he begged, "Uncle Harry wait-ing!"


	2. Chapter Two:  You're My Daddy, OK?

**Sweet Little One**

**Chapter Two**

"You're my Daddy, OK?"

_August 22nd, she'd never forget that date._

_The pain had hit her over and over again, each time more longer and stronger than the last. Tears covered her face and her body clenched, expecting the next wave of pain to come. She heard everything around her and saw everything around her but acknowledged none of it. Her lips were swollen and a deep red from being pursed together to keep from screaming. Her hands gripped onto anything she could, but as she held onto something it became too painful and it drained her. The pain came again and again rocketing from her bottom to her top. Sweat started to trickle around her forehead and she tried very hard to stop herself from screaming. "It's all right," she begged to herself, "everything's all right." She repeated it to herself over and over again, trying to convince herself that everything _would_ be all right. _

_New tears rolled down her face as she felt her healer pat her back saying softly, "_breathe_." _

_Right, she had to breathe. Had to keep the oxygen flow in her body because it would help get over the pain. The pain that threatened to make her scream at the healer. The pain that was causing her to wish someone would just kill her already! Forcing herself, she took long deep breaths and held them, with teeth clenched, before she slowly released them. She could her her healer sigh with relief that she didn't scream and continued to tell her that she was doing a good job and that it was almost time. Ginny groaned and buried her face into the pillow next to her, she prayed that the healer wasn't lying to her. _

"_Healer Tammy, please come to the desk for a moment," the intercom above Ginny's head said. _

"_Shoot," her healer muttered, "look love, I'll be right back-"_

_Ginny's hand shot out and grabbed the healer's hand. "Please," she begged, flinching as the pain started to come back again, "please... don't leave... me." Ginny saw pain flash through Tammy's eyes as her hand tightened around Tammy's arm on reflex. Slowly, she let go with a muttered apology before she buried her face in her pillow again. She suddenly felt very frightened and very alone. _

"_I'll be right back sweetie, just use the page to get me again," Tammy pushed her hair back gently, "it shouldn't be too long."_

"_All right," Ginny breathed, watching her tearfully as she left. The moment the door clicked, Ginny tried to focus all her energy on breathing. "It's almost done," she told herself, "it's all right... almost done." _

_The door clicked open again and she looked up, a wave of relief hitting her. For the first time in what seemed like decades, the pain felt somewhat numb. "Harry," she breathed a smile formed on her lips before the pain came back in full force. Her face buried back into the pillow and she moaned loudly; her arse felt like it was going to completely fall off. She felt cool hands, touch her and she looked up at him with a meek smile. "I look awful don't I?" she asked, looking back down.  
_

"_A bit," Harry smiled, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you almost there?"_

_She laughed weakly. "I hope so," she closed her eyes. Her hand gripped onto his hand. "Please don't leave, I can't have mum in here-" she clenched up again and let the pain take over "-she's driving me crazy!"_

"_Don't worry," she didn't even hear any pain in his voice as she gripped onto his hand as if it were the only life savior for her, "I'll stay." She wanted to say thank you and to look him in the eye, with a smile to comfort him that she would be all right but the pain... it hurt so much._

"_Tell me-" she pursed her lips for a moment, before gasping "-a story."_

"_Er, I'm not too brilliant at that," Harry muttered sheepishly, before saying, "but I'll tell you what happening outside?"_

"_Anything," she begged. She needed to focus on something else._

"_All right, well you're right," she could hear him smile, "you're mum is going absolutely bonkers outside. She was having a fit with one of the healer's when I came in. Ron is pacing and Hermione keeps telling him to just be patient. By the way, why didn't you want Hermione in her? Er, never mind. I'll keep talking. Well, Fred and George were in the lobby when I came in. I think they were trying to convince one of the medical staff that they were really sick – probably trying to hit on them. Charlie owled in earlier saying he'll be about soon.  
_

"_Bill just arrived with Fleur by his side. Then I saw your dad by the soda machine, he stopped me from running up here. Told me he had to just tell me about the day that you were born and what happened. I didn't know that you were born at home... not that I would've had any reason to know that of course and-"  
_

"_Harry," she whispered softly, looking up at him._

"_Yeah, Gin?"_

"_Do-" she flinched again but maintained eye contact "-shut up."_

_He smiled, "all right."_

_She heard the door open again and Tammy's voice boomed excitedly, "Time to start pushing!"_

_Ginny groaned._

_Several hours (or maybe less, she couldn't remember) later, she heard the most softest cry. They would stop once in a while before they kept going. Relief and exhaustion hit her and she could barely keep her eyes open as she waited for the healer to be done sewing her up. Tammy and another healer conversed among themselves that it was the perfect delivery and that the baby was so perfectly cute and so healthy looking. This part of her memory seemed hurried, or maybe she just didn't feel it was as important. _

_Finally, she was sitting up in her bed with her eyes barely opened. She watched as Harry rocked side to side and listened to that beautiful cry still continue. "Are you ready, Gin?"Harry asked, smiling wide at her. She smiled back before nodding, feeling a bit nervous and excited at the same time. It was all so overwhelming. Bundled up with a new cap on their head, Harry handed her the best thing she had ever received. Adonis Michael Weasley, continued to cry as she held him. She stared at his face, awed that he was even in her arms. He had one eye opened and she giggled; it was funny to watch him cry with only one eye open. Taking one finger she trailed it down from his forehead to his nose, coaxing him softly. _

_It was the fastest she had ever fallen in love._

"That's not fair!" She smiled, as she watched Harry shove the last piece of pancake in his mouth. Adonis stuck out his lower lip, his blue eyes shined with tears. "Uncle Harry so mean!"

"Adonis-" Harry began, looking slightly scared and shocked. Adonis placed his hands over his ears and looked at her, a pout still evident on his lips. Harry looked over to her as well, only now slightly panicked. She just hummed as she ignored the scene all together while she took a sip of coffee. Harry decided to try again. "Adonis, come now you didn't even tell me you wanted another piece!"

"No," Adonis looked at Harry, hands still stuck to his ears. Ginny stifled a giggle behind her hand as she watched. "Uncle Harry mean!" He repeated, looking away from him again.

"Adonis," Molly warned as she hid a smile as well, "be nice to your Uncle Harry." She sat down next to him, patting his head gently before kissing his forehead.

Adonis turned his head away, pout still visible, "No."

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, titling her head slightly as she looked at her son. "So, you don't want to see him any more right? Because-"

"No, mommy!"

"-I was thinking, we should just go home and we don't have to ever-"

"I stay with Uncle Harry!" He flushed red and wiggled in his seat as tears formed behind his eyes again. "Mommy, please!"

"You want to stay with me?" Harry asked softly, touching Adonis' face. Adonis nodded slowly realizing that he had lost the argument before he wiped his tears and put his chin up. Harry smiled, taking Adonis out of the seat and placed him on his lap. Ginny's heart melted as she saw Adonis bury his face into Harry before looking back at her with a sneaky smile. "Don't worry," Harry whispered, rubbing his back, "I'll steal you when you're mommy's not looking and you can stay at Uncle Harry's, OK?"

"No-o," Adonis, giggled, "stay with mommy too!"

Ginny smiled. "Why would he want to do that silly?" she asked, reaching over and poking the top of his nose.

"Uncle Harry," Adonis squirmed, tugging on Harry's shirt. When Harry looked down, Adonis touched both his cheeks looking very serious. "You my daddy, OK?"

Ginny and Molly gasped before sharing a look. Molly pursed her lips from saying anything out loud to her daughter. In her opinion, Ginny should have just gotten it over with years ago. Being with Harry, that is. Her heart ached every time she saw Harry, Ginny, and Adonis all alone together. It was like watching a picture of a happy family being crumbled. Ruined by it's marks but still perfect in image. True, Harry wasn't the true father. It didn't stop him from loving her son though and for that Molly still wanted to slap some sense into Ginny for that. Giving Ginny a final I-told-you-so look, she left the three alone.

"Adonis-" Ginny tried but she was at a lost at what to say. She knew this day would come but she never bargained it would be so soon. She saw the way he was with Harry and she knew the kids at day cared teased Adonis about not having a father... Merlin, did she feel so idiotic.

"Mommy, Uncle Harry my faborite," Adonis snuggled closer to Harry. "I love him."

She looked at Harry, her heart at her throat now. She tried to swallow but it was so hard. Harry mirrored the same ache in her eyes and, not being able to take it any longer, she mumbled something incoherent before leaving the room.

When Ginny left, Harry looked down at the dirty blond haired boy in his arms. Adonis looked up and smiled before wiggling about again as he tried to stand up on his lap. Letting him, he watched as Adonis, touched his scar and giggled. "It pweety," he said before kissing it. "I want one!"

He laughed, "No, no you don't."

"I want one," Adonis pouted again, cheeks turning a light pink.

Harry continued the banter, "No, Adonis."

Although, it had been almost a year since Ginny had turned him down, he still harbored feeling for her. It wasn't hard; for when Ginny had reached her sixth year, her confidence and her beauty made it easy for any bloke to want her. When she had suddenly become pregnant it was one of the main reasons he kept fighting harder against Voldemort, wanting her child to not be born in that kind of a world. He had been frightened that something would happen to either of them.

After Voldemort's fall and seeing Ginny in her final term, he knew that somewhere along the lines of caring for her and trying to always be by her side, that he had fallen in love with her. He could see it though. Every time she would look at Adonis, he could see that she still loved _him_. He'd knew he could wait until she gave him a good chance because there was no way in the world, he'd give up being around this baby boy.

- . - . -

**A/N: _SORRY!_** The site had a problem with me trying to upload this chapter! It would've been up a week ago! To make it up to you, I **promise** around Monday I'll have the next chapter! And argh, sorry I didn't leave an author's note last chapter! I got too excited to upload a story! Now, just in case none of you have visited my page I am **LiLAzNGrL8790** from five years ago and I am taking my old story **My Little Girl** and re-writing it. I did leave that story hanging but I'm hoping to finish this one in six months to a year (depending on how I want the plot to turn). I'm also hoping that this one is a little more realistic. Xp

I'm also hoping that the length of this chapter would make up for how crappy I wrote the first one!

Thanks for those who reviewed:** bluelover13, Princess Phoenix Tears, Princess Patterson and little-munchin-poo**! It meant the world to me that you all did!

Please do review again! Thanks so much!

XOXO

PS. Oh and sorry about my grammar/wording... been a while since I wrote. Also! Tammy was my nurse when I gave birth and I dedicate that character to her! She was amazing! And yes, myson was born on Aug. 22nd. I thought it would also be a good date for Gin's son since she was born in Aug (like me!) too.

And **next chapter Draco!**

**Thank you for reading! Please offer your comments with a review!  
**


End file.
